reencarnacion
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: un nuevo fic, que probablemente se demore en actualizar XD si me quieren apedrear ajajajaja bueno solo diré que es un nuevo HonoMaki y muchos ship variados :3 una cosa pido no intenten buscarle pies o cabeza a la historia porque esta bien fumada xD


**Después de mucho he regresado con este pequeño fic que espero continuar xD ajajaja si claro… espero comenzar a actualizar como lo hacía antes**

Aagh…- observaba fijamente a la persona que tenía frente a mí, una hermosa chica de cabello azulado y que contrastaban por completo de sus hermosos ojos ámbar que me observaban con terror puro, no podía evitarlo ella tenía la culpa de que ahora estuviese a punto de morir… nunca me ha importado la vida de ningún ser humano a excepción de… pero ella está muerta - por favor… no me mates… hare lo que tú quieras…aagh

-al parecer esto se pondrá bueno, lentamente libere el agarre de mi mano en su cuello provocando que callera de golpe al piso- y que es lo que propones humana? -me agache a su altura mientras acariciaba su cuello y con dificultad intentaba respirar- No tengo nada que perder, tu estas en el bosque perdida y quizás quien sabe si tus amigas estén vivas -relamí mis labios al ver su sorpresa, la verdad es que ver las caras afligidas de los humanos es divertido- vi cuando entraban a este bosque

Por favor… no… -con cuidado se acercaba a mí y tomaba mis manos- haz lo que desees conmigo, pero a mis amigas no… ellas son lo único que me queda en este mundo… -esa mirada… mierda… detesto a los humanos, no me gustan esos ojos de súplica-

Sé muy bien lo que estás pensando Sonoda Umi -lamí su cuello provocando un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo- ustedes vinieron a este bosque a buscarme… ¿me equivoco?

-no podía evitarlo esta humana es muy fácil de leer-… solo quiero pedirte un favor -me puse de pie y retrocedí a lo que ella se aferró fuertemente a mi- por favor…

Malditos humanos! Ustedes solo quieren aprovecharse de mi poder -con un poco de fuerza la avente contra el piso- hare que te arrepientas

¡Haz lo que desees conmigo, pero por favor salva a Maki! -mi cuerpo completo se congelo… ese nombre… solo debe ser una simple casualidad, solo eso…- ella… solo tiene 15 años y podría morir -aquella imagen en ese pequeño aparato… tiene que ser una maldita broma-

Ella está muerta…. No puede ser -con un poco de violencia me acerque nuevamente a la chica a quien levante por la playera, provocando que chillara de terror- esto es una maldita broma para aprovecharse de mis poderes!

No lo es! Honoka-sama! -unas pequeñas garras se aferraron a mi espalda y detrás de mi hombro aparecía un gato de pelaje negro y ojos rojos- ella dice la verdad

Por favor libere a nuestra amiga -un grupo de chicas… aproximadamente 6 me observaban espantada, mientras mantenía aun agarrada a la chica quien estaba a punto de perder la conciencia-

Si están mintiendo los hare añicos a todos -sin medir cuidado solté a la chica que fue atrapada por otro de mis súbditos- Nico si esto es una broma sabes cuál será tu castigo – solté con voz fría antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos-

 **PDV GENERAL**

Maki-chan como te encuentras hoy? -el grupo de chicas había ido a visitar a su amiga quien padecía una extraña enfermedad y que para peor no había una cura aun-

Chicas… buenas tardes -con un poco de esfuerzo Maki se sentó en su cama y saludo a todas sus amigas quienes, aunque intentasen disimular se podía notar la tristeza- vamos no pongan esas caras, pronto encontraran una cura… o si no lo encuentran, al menos quiero que recuerden que siempre serán lo más valioso en mi vida

-nuevamente los sollozos inundaban la habitación, incluso algunas personas entristecían cada vez que pasaban por ese lugar y escuchaban cuando todas sus amigas estaban en ese lugar- vamos no digas eso, pronto estarás como nueva -una joven de pelo azulado intentaba sonreír siendo seguida por todas- e iremos a la playa a disfrutar un buen día

¿Creo que ya debe estar por llegar? -murmuro una joven de cabellera ceniza y una singular coleta en su costado derecho-

¿Quién debe estar por llegar? -pregunto la pelirroja quien observo a sus amigas un tanto inquietas, quienes sonreían de manera extraña- vamos no quiero otra broma como la de esa enfermera bailarina… aun los enfermeros me preguntan su nombre y su numero

O esto es mejor que una bailarina exótica -sonreía una chica de cabello castaño- esto es mejor…

-antes de que pudiesen continuar unos golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención, Umi decidió abrir la puerta quien se notaba un tanto tensa, pero al ver a un joven de cabello anaranjado y bonita sonrisa gatuna decidió dejarlo pasar junto a un chico alto de cabello negro y una penetrante mirada rojiza acompañado desde atrás de otros dos jóvenes un poco más altos que el anterior uno de cabellos morados y otro de cabello rojizo- buenas tardes señoritas -las chicas se sorprendieron de ver a tantos chicos dentro de la habitación de su amiga quien estaba sin decir nada-

Lamento la demora… pero Nico no sabe usar el transporte público -hablaba el de sonrisa gatuna- bien y aquí tenemos a la princesa -el chico sonrió de manera amigable a Maki quien se sonrojo levemente al ser llamada princesa- aunque Honoka… -todos observaron a la puerta donde una mujer alta, cabello anaranjado y unos llamativos ojos azules se mantenía reacia a entrar a la sala y estaba atrayendo la atención de algunas personas al ver una chica tan alta y atractiva (eso es lo que deseo *3*)- vamos Honoka debes entrar o no podrá verte

…-lentamente la mujer entro a la habitación centrando su mirada en la violeta de Maki quien sentía como todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño- Kousaka… San… -todas las personas dentro de la habitación observaron a Maki y luego a Honoka quien estaba sin palabras y su sorpresa era visibles- Honoka-san…

Maki-hime -todos estaban alternando su mirada entre Maki y la mujer que hace un par de días casi mata a Umi y ahora estaba como un cachorro frente a la chica- todos fuera… ahora -no hubo ni que rechistar al escuchar la voz autoritaria de Honoka y en menos de un minuto ambos estaban a solas-

… cuantos años han sido -a duras penas Maki intentaba levantarse de la cama, pero el dolor en su cuerpo se lo impedía, con valor Honoka se acercó a la chica quien se sorprendió un poco al tener tan cerca a la chica- como me has encontrado?

Esas chicas fueron al bosque encantado y una de ellas dio conmigo… aunque jamás pensé que podrías ser amiga de ellas… perdón princesa… estuve a punto de hacer algo terrible e imperdonable… -lentamente Honoka se ponía de rodillas y suplicaba perdón-

No tienes que seguir lamentándote por aquello… aquel era mi destino, pero aun así he reencarnado nuevamente… ven a mis brazos por favor… -con una sonrisa en el rostro de Maki, Honoka comprendió que ya todo estaría bien y rápidamente abrazo a su amada logrando que ambas se reencontraran

Princesa tu… -un poco dolida ella desvió la mirada, no quería que ella le viese de manera tan deprimente- ya no hay nadie que podrá separarnos… -antes de que ella pudiese decir algo Honoka acaricio su mejilla y lentamente se acercó a ella depositando un beso cargado de amor el cual ella correspondió rápidamente-

-desde la puerta todos observaban la escena hasta que alguien estornudo y empujo a todos dentro del cuarto donde ambas se separaron con un claro sonrojo- … perdón la intromisión… -con tan solo la mirada de Honoka, todos temieron por sus vidas-

Entonces Umi -la nombrada casi se da contra el techo de la pequeña habitación- tú has sido la primera en encontrarme y quien ha pedido su deseo… lamento mucho decirte esto, pero… -Maki sonreía divertida, ya que sabía lo que Honoka le pediría- deberás ser mi esposa por al menos un año

¿Que…? -todos observaron a Umi quien casi explota de la vergüenza- estás loca! Si apenas y hace unos minutos te estabas besando con Maki

Hey las reglas son las reglas -en unos segundos Honoka se encontraba frente a Umi quien casi se va de trasero contra el suelo- tu deseaste salvar a Maki-hime de su enfermedad, así que o te casas conmigo o hare que Rin comience a recitar el mantra del ramen en tu casa día y noche… día y noche…- todos observaron al joven de sonrisa gatuna quien comenzó a repetir una y otra vez diferentes tipos de ramen con sus respectivos ingredientes- y créeme que he llegado a destruir una montaña completa por culpa de él y su mantra

Pero… Maki -de reojo observo a su pelirroja amiga quien solo sonrió divertida- ¿solo un año? -Honoka sonrió divertida al ver lo roja que estaba la pobre joven- pero debes salvar a Maki

Maki ya está casi sana solo debe beber mi sangre y estará como nueva -Honoka se acercó a Maki quien, para sorpresa de todos, tomo a Honoka por la playera y con un poco de rudeza mordió el cuello de esta quien sonrió divertida al sentir como su sangre era absorbida-

No sé si considerarlo porno o solo sadomasoquista -murmuro el chico de cabello violeta mientras observaba a su amiga siendo sometida por la princesa-

Yo creo que es algo extraño, pero a la vez me alivia saber que Maki por fin podrá estar con nosotras nuevamente… podrá regresar a la escuela -hablaba una joven de bonitos ojos azules y cabellera rubia quien atrajo de inmediato la mirada del joven de cabello violeta y de paso la mirada de Nico quien se acercó y observo de cerca a la chica- ¿eem disculpa?

Eres hermosa -dijo Nico mientras olfateaba a la rubia quien estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas- ¿puedes ser la madre de mis hijos?

-Absolutamente todos en la habitación centraron su mirada en la inusual conversación entre la rubia y el chico de cabello negro quien sonreía como si fuera de los más normal del mundo, aunque para cierto chico de cabellera violeta no le gusto para nada y se acercó también a la rubia a quien tomo sus manos – ella será la madre de mis hijos

Soy mejor partido que tú, ¡gordinflón! -ataco el pelinegro a su compañero quien se hizo el ofendido-

Estaré gordo, pero al menos no soy un duende -sin más tomo en sus brazos a la joven y salto por la ventana a vista de todos quienes se sorprendieron por la locura que acababa de ocurrir, después de todo estaban en un quinto piso-

¿Podrías explicarme porque todos siguen siendo igual de idiotas? -murmuro Maki después de terminar de lamer el cuello de Honoka quien solo suspiro un tanto agotada- Eri es una chica muy educada y tiene 17… -lo último lo susurro cerca del oído de Honoka quien palideció-

¡Es ilegal! ¡Rin ve a buscar a Nozomi! Ese idiota esta con una ilegal -Nico y Rin corrieron a la ventana y saltaron al igual que su compañero, mientras las chicas se preguntaban qué demonios estaba sucediendo-

Eemm Maki-chan que está pasando? -preguntaba una chica de bonitos ojos verdes-

Mmm veras Tsubasa… digamos que los seres del bosque encantado también siguen las reglas de los humanos… en resumidas cuentas, si te llevas a una chica menor de 18 estas cometiendo un delito y llegan ciertos seres que harán cumplir las reglas -Honoka se había sentado a observar al resto mientras el joven de cabellera morada que no había dicho nada le entregaba un vaso con agua a Honoka quien agradeció- Eren (es Erena) -el joven hizo una reverencia a la joven quien sonrió amablemente-

Entonces como es que… -Umi salía de su trance con ayuda de Tsubasa quien solo le dio un fuerte bofetón- como es que tú… -la peli azul apuntaba directamente a Honoka quien sonrió inocente- quieres que sea tu esposa, ¡si solo tengo 16! ¡Maldita pervertida!

Eso es porque, soy un ser especial -Honoka solo sonrió y observo un poco culpable a Maki quien solo suspiro-

En realidad, Honoka y yo tenemos la misma edad… -Umi y el resto observo a Maki quien con cuidado se ponía de pie siendo ayudada por Honoka- hemos estado por alrededor de dos mil años en este mundo

¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Tsubasa con curiosidad-

Soy hija de satanás y Honoka es un arcángel -de un momento a otro a Maki le aparecieron una cola junto a unas alas de color negro y unos bonitos cuernos, a diferencia de Honoka quien tenía una aureola y unas alas blancas, todo estaba yendo por un raro camino-

Creo que mejor me desmayo ahora -sin más Umi no aguanto más y cayó al piso-

 _-una bella joven de cabello azulado y bellos ojos ámbar caminaba en dirección de la puerta de entrada solo para recibir a una mujer alta y bellos ojos azules quien sonreía amablemente- bienvenida a casa mi amor_

 _Ya estoy en casa querida -la mujer de ojos azules rápidamente se acercó a la mujer de ojos ámbar para solo apegarla con cuidado contra la pared-_

 _Quieres cenar, quieres un baño… -con voz sensual observaba a la mujer quien sonreía de manera lasciva- ¿o me prefieres a mí? -antes de darse cuenta se estaban besando de manera deseosa-_

AAAAAAHHHHHH! -por toda la casa de los Sonoda se escuchaba el fuerte grito de Umi quien despertaba de golpe y sudando, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba- que mierda…

Buenos días cariño… -Umi estaba petrificada al momento de observar a su lado a una mujer de cuerpo de infarto, semi desnuda y con su cabello suelto, sin olvidar una sonrisa revienta ovarios-

 **Bueno :3 yo se que me he tardado demasiado y más de la cuenta, pero les pido perdón, realmente no he tenido nada de tiempo para mi QwQ y todos mis otros fics están super atrasados pero enserio mi trabajo me mantiene mas ocupada de lo que pensaba, espero que comprendan y si no… pues haya ustedes -3- un besito a todos jajajaja y recuerden dejen su comentario o moriré**


End file.
